Dragons Do Not Have Anger Problems (Worm X Hobbit)
by Chillingbear
Summary: As Smaug is dying he regrets he did not have children to pass on stories of how amazing he was. Iluvatar(God of Hobbit Universe) agrees, but think Smaug needs a makeover. A tribal child in Madagascar is granted the opportunity to gain a foothold in the world 10 years before Scion arrives. Timeskips will occur. Earth is not ready for any of this Adventure/Humor/Romance


AN-

MC is an OC! There will tons of OCs at the start and I would love feedback as this is my first fanfic ever

Lord of the Rings Lore Required/Changed to know:

Iluvatar made everything in this universe. He has access to every dimension of our Earth (he calls it Lesser Earth).

Middle Earth is unique with no other dimensions of it

Iluvatar created several divine spirits who went out and created everything for him because he is a lazy shit.

Morgoth is one such spirit who created all the evil bad guys in Lord of the Rings

Dragons are considered evil and were made by Morgoth

Morgoth pissed off daddy Iluvatar and was cast into the void

Sauron(evil dude who made the Ring of Power that Bilbo/Frodo has) was Morgoth's lackey

Smaug is a huge fuckin dragon and giant dick who died in the books from an arrow that went through the one area he was missing a scale.

AN-

Smaug lay in the remains of the Lake-Town feeling his precious lifeblood ebbing out of him. He had no more fight in him, Smaug knew he was going to die. He was the last of the great dragons, the last of the mightiest creatures to ever grace the land of Middle Earth. Yet here he was, dying to a piece of pitiful metal thrown by a machine made by the even more pitiful dwarves.

" _And yet a 'pitiful human' was the one to kill me. Something no dwarf, elf, or Istari could do no matter how many times they try."_ A deep rasping chuckle came from Smaug at the thought.

He only had minutes left to live. Smaug knew he could spend those hunting down the human who cast the killing blow, but no. There was nothing Smaug could do to survive and it would not do for a being as great as himself to die to an unknown hero. The little pest will be remembered and thus ensuring that he will always be remembered; a rationalization he knew, but the thought of being forgotten was unbearable.

" _I should have spawned some whelps to ensure my greatness would be remembered forever."_

Smaug thought pensively on how things might have turned out differently if he had mated with that sexy lesser dragon a few hundred years ago. He remembered turning her down because he would have had to share his lair and precious gold, but now he felt regret. He had always assumed he would live forever not needing a legacy to carry on his name, but with the final few minutes trickling by he wished he had taken the time to lay with her.

" _Children…. To think that of all the things I could change right now, I would wish for the chance to have children. To teach them the ways of the Great Dragons. To watch them grow, to learn how to fly and breath fire upon their enemies. To watch as they in turn found mates of their own and continued my great legacy. I would have been king of kings ruling all the land with my children at my side. By all that is divine I wish my lineage would continue_ "

Smaug's eyes closed for the last time and felt his mind descend into blackness.

Iluvatar watched the last of the Great Dragons die alone in the fiery remains of Long-Town. Iluvatar was stunned, never before had he witnessed any of Morgoth's creations desire children. The idea was ridiculous, dragons were literally incapable of feeling emotions that Morgoth did imbue them with when they were created. The last of the Great Dragons had done something that only humans had managed to do, surprising him. It had taken Smaug, the death of all the Great Dragons and himself to finally break free from the chains Morgoth put on all his creations. Chains Iluvatar called Morgoth's Will.

Smaug's willpower must have been ridiculously strong to have achieved such an impossible feat. Iluvatar reversed time a few times to rewatch Smaug's thoughts and marveled. Smaug had done it, he had broken free from Morgoth's Will. A feat deemed impossible by Iluvatar himself was achieved and Iluvatar smiled. He finally found a worthy champion to fight against Machine Entities.

The Machine Entities, the parasites of the universe. Oh how he hated them, they were false creators, yet they wielded many powers that only he and the other true Creators should. Long had he watched the Parasites spread across the universe, infiltrating and consuming other planets. He watched as each alien failed against them and were harvested to grow the parasites further. At first he and the other's watched in amusement, they cared little if they lost a planet out of the many dimensions they inhabited. It was when the Parasites gained knowledge on how to access other dimensions that their true threat became known.

Many Creators found it a great sport to have the Parasites come to their worlds and ended up hunting them. It wasn't until a Creator died to the Parasites along with all the dimensions that the others started to become concerned. The duo of Parasites dubbed Warrior and Thinker consumed three more worlds and Creators before they were attacked by an enraged Creator who was close friends with one of the deceased. It was a close fight, but both parties retreated in the end. However, the infamous Thinker Parasite did something unthinkable; she shared the knowledge of dimensions with the others. Soon all the Parasites had moved to their own dimensions to protect themselves and started to grow in number.

A war of supreme beings such as himself brought war against the Parasites. Some wanting revenge for killing their creations or friends and others to prevent the false Creators spreading. They culled almost all the Parasites before the few remaining Parasites learned how to create a barrier around multiple dimensions that ensured any Creator who entered would be severely weakened.

Iluvatar and the others learned that they had to send a huge amount of their power at the barrier to even accomplish any acts within, so ideas were shared on how to eliminate the pesky threat that now refused open combat. Some Creators ignored the Parasites letting them feast then leave, but others fought back by imbuing their creations within the barrier with powers. There was some success, but many of the surviving Parasites were veterans causing progress in their elimination to become stagnated; veterans rarely died and newborn Parasites rarely survived: equilibrium was achieved through death of trillions.

The current area sealed off for the planets known as Ki'vator, was nearing the time were the decisive battle would take place. The Creator of Ki'vator foolishly spent all his energy saved up for the barrier on one power, putting all his eggs in one basket as Iluvatar's mortals say. Oh, his champion was doing well; conquering half of the planet he was on, but like all mortals his ego got too big. The fool felt himself invincible despite his Creator's sporadic warnings and fought the Parasites by himself without the aid of his allies. The Warrior and Thinker were his opponents and considered amongst the Creators as the strongest of the Parasites, and they proved it. The Thinker struck a mortal blow upon the Champion, but the Champion returned the favor in kind. After harvesting the dimensions, to the fury and rage of it's Creator, the Warrior attempted to save his partner. To Iluvatar glee she was too wounded to recover, but to his horror they had set course to his domain.

Iluvatar knew the Parasites liked to dawdle before arriving at their next location to process all the latest information gathered from those filthy abominations known as shards. So Iluvatar searched among his Earths to find one of his creations that he could perfect as a weapon against the wounded Thinker and Warrior. He had placed the most hope in his Middle Earth, the only one of its kind. The beings that resided there were amongst the greatest and strongest that his spirits created. The creations of Morgoth were the strongest, but they were all chained to Will of Morgoth. The Will of Morgoth removed the possibility of growth and change. Iluvatar allowed him to implement this crude method as it had been necessary to ensure stability of his precious Middle Earth, but now he wanted it gone.

Iluvatar at first held hope for Sauron, he was a smart lad and had the potential to break free, but it vanished when Sauron made the foolish mistake of binding his soul to a ring rendering his soul permanently damaged. Off all the things Iluvatar could undo, he could not undo an act such as this; power was linked to the soul and he could not undo such devastating damage without destroying Sauron's unique soul completely. Not all was lost, the Ring of Power was item that promised profound change and upheaval, so to ensure he had time to find the best Iluvatar expended a great deal of power to speed up time in Middle Earth. It cost him dearly in power, but he was convinced it would be worth it for a worthy candidate.

As years passed only a few individuals met his criteria, but none felt right and that was a significant source of worry for him. He required a soul that was free from any chains placed upon by his Ainur (divine spirits created by him) and the soul must have wielded great power. It was a constant source of irritation that he could not make any more powers as there was always a chance they would fail to bind to the soul and he did not have the power to spare with any failures. Modifying powers though, once the soul was retrieved, was a great deal easier requiring much less power.

Watching Smaug break Morgoth's Will upon his soul was the greatest moment Iluvatar had witnessed since he created his first stable power as a youngling Creator. Morgoth's Will cracked when Smaug desired his legacy to continue without him, how selfless and unDragon like. The crack led to other purer emotions to leak through and when Smaug reminisced about spending time with his imaginary children, Morgoth's Will was broken. In that brief instant Smaug and loved and cared for those imaginary children that might have been, but it was enough. Morgoth's Will was impossible strong, but also brittle when a crack is formed.

Iluvatar yanked Smaug's soul out of his body into his hands and examined it closely. Smaug had the power of strength, fire, and sorcery; an excellent combination for a Champion. Iluvatar started first on the personality changes that the soul would cause on his Champion when he infused the two together.

" _Hmmm a little to evil still for my taste, lets dim how malicious you can get, but still have enough to do what needs to be done to save my precious Earths. Oh, wow that is a lot of greed, lets reduce this just enough to ensure my Champion has motivations for wealth and power, but won't overwhelm his common sense. Oops lets also make sure his greed can be sated, Dragons having no limit on their greed was a very poor decision my dear Morgoth, no wonder they're all dead now."_

" _Quite intelligent and cunning beings, weren't they? Pity greed and maliciousness limited this aspect, so this will remain unchanged. Seductiveness? Hmmm let's modify this along with greed some more to enhance the desire for a large family and effectiveness at beginning one. Hmmm, I must make sure no betrayal happens else everything could fall apart so lets amp up his loyalty to his family. Oops almost forgot pride, lets lower that a tad so no berserker rages at slight insults and no god-complexes."_

Modifying the personality of Smaug took only a little power thankfully and he started on the actual powers his Champion would receive. The human body would change into a dragon hybrid of sorts to ensure that it could handle the power of sorcery, a magic restricted from humans and mostly unused by dragons except to enhance their fire breath along with a few other small tricks. Strength and sorcery were both parts of who Smaug was, but he had never seen Smaug, or any other dragon, try to do more with his magic than what he already knew. Dragons tended to just rely on brute strength and their breath weapon as it fit almost every situation. The greatest weapon he would give his Champion would be an innate understanding of how to use the magic of sorcery at a basic level and how to grow in magical power through practice and time.

Iluvatar spent the next few months continuing to modify and test Smaug's soul to ensure that his Champion would survive and flourish. Ensuring that his gifts would pass on to his Champion's children took an immense amount of power but ensured backups if his Champion died along the journey. Finally satisfied with Smaug's new and improved soul and still careless on how Smaug felt about the matter, it was time to make his Champion. There were still around 10 standard years left before the duo of parasites arrived, which was plenty of time to get a head start. After observing the Parasite Entities for so long it was not difficult to find Earths that would be sealed within the barrier. Every precious planet chosen to be sealed off was spilt evenly between uninhabited planets to suck the energy of those suns dry and inhabited Earths that recently suffered a war with tensions still high.

Iluvatar found the perfect Earth, one that just got over another world war with new types of government springing up in the aftermath causing tension to escalate. His certainty was reinforced when he found that the neighboring dimensions all were similar but had less chaos and tension.

Searching for capable candidates that resided within an area that they could hide for the next decade was more challenging than he thought until he started looking in Africa. It was there that he found a suitable candidate within a tribe of Madagascar. The Zafimaniry Tribe had been isolated ever since they left their previous tribe and lived within small villages on forested mountains. They believed in magic, hated outsiders, and the candidate's soul matched enough of Smaug's to ensure the exchange went well. This specific village was well hated amongst the others from some crime a few generations ago and the other villages refused to interact or trade.

Iluvatar observed the boy and was endless amused by interactions the boy had with the chief's daughter. The two children fought endlessly and seemed to have a bitter rivalry, but that would be solved soon when the boy received his power. Iluvatar considered making her a champion as well, she certainly could but decided against melding the soul that was crafted for a male into a female. Iluvatar only had so much power and felt it best to save his power in case the boy died. A young soul took less power to infuse but was in more danger, but Iluvatar felt the risk was small and that the village would worship him. Send a few the boy a few messages to ensure he and the village continued to hide in a form of prophecy and he would be good to go!

Iluvatar waited for the boy to fall asleep before taking his attention away to begin the transition of souls. It would take a few hours to prepare diverting his entire attention, but he had trapped the mortal boy to make sure he wouldn't move until it was time. When Iluvatar was finally prepared for Smaug's soul to be sent down he sent it to the boy without a second thought using his concentration on channeling power into the soul to ensure a safe infusion, creating a new species as strong as this takes quite a lot of power if it is to be completed perfectly.

The sudden drain on his power was far more than what he predicted. Cursing, Iluvatar committed more power to the channeling process, he could not afford to make a mistake now. The channeling drained more and more power to his despair until finally it was over. Iluvatar raged around his personal domain, going so far as destroying an art project Morgoth sculpted for him when he was only a young divine spirit. Truly everything was Morgoth's fault. To make himself feel better he sent the remains of the broken sculpture to Morgoth, who still chained in the void.

Now that Iluvatar felt a tad better he assessed how much power he had left and to his sorrow he would not have enough power to achieve this act again for at least another 15 years, but when the barrier went up it would take another 7 years to have enough power to penetrate.

Turning his gaze toward his new and improved Champion… wait no. Champions? Laying beside the bed lay the Chief's daughter conked out just like the boy, while their souls meshed with the new ones.

" _Shit I did not make that soul for a woman! Now that I think about it I've never put a male soul in a woman or vice versa. Shit, I hope I haven't pulled a Morgoth and fucked everything up! Oh man I hope the other Creators don't ever hear about this blunder, that would be so embarrassing."_

Muttering nervously and contemplating whether he should just remove the girl to avoid embarrassment, Iluvatar watched as the souls within the girl meshed slower than the boy's souls, but all seemed to be working out alright. After a couple hours both the boy and the girl had completed the infusion without a hitch.

Feeling the nervousness fade Iluvatar pondered his situation.

" _Well it looks like I won't have to destroy the evidence after all! Hmmm but the other Creators will definitely question why I made both of them Champions. I guess I'll just have to spin the typical soulmate bullshit, that always seems to work for everything!"_

Feeling much happier, Iluvatar started to make plans on how to ensure his investments survival while they were still children.

" _Keeping mortals away from the village should be easy enough requiring little to no power spent. *sigh* I will have to invest some power in creating chaos in this world to ensure that it is chosen by the Parasites. Nothing too drastic of course my Champion needs a livable world after all! I'm sure everything will work out in the end."_

AN-

The next chapter will focus on our dear MC and the result of Iluvatar's action.

I really want feedback! I have a general idea of how growing up will be, but I want to here your suggestions when two adults step into the parahuman world with a slightly diminished Smaug attitude problem (I fully intend on them having Smaug-like characteristics, but not "arg I'm gonna kill everyone" Smaug)

This is 10 years pre-Sion, there will be timeskips so we can get to when Scion arrives instead of wasting months focusing on non-parahuman era.

So we got a Human/Dragon hybrids with sorcery coming up! I intend for our two Champions to look the part along with all the glorious chaos that will result. I'm going to keep and make up S-Class threats to keep this all fresh and interesting.


End file.
